In mobile networks, including 3rd Generation (3G) networks and 4th Generation (4G) networks such as those compliant with the Long Term Evolution (LIE) standards, network operators provide service to end users through the use of network functions that enable a variety of different network services, and own the physical infrastructure on which the network operates. Because the operator owns the network access infrastructure it is able to perform Authentication Authorization and Accounting (AAA) procedures when a User Equipment (UE) attaches to the network.
Mobile Virtual Network Operators (MVNO) provide services to subscribers using the network services provided by and infrastructure owned by a network operator (also referred to as a service provider). Typically, the MVNO provides AAA information to the network operator, so that an MVNO customer can be authenticated and authorized for access when a UE attaches to a network access point. Some MVNOs have relationships with more than one service provider. This allows the MVNO to take advantage of the coverage maps of multiple providers. The MVNO may be able to create a broader coverage area where the service provider maps are non-overlapping, and to allow deeper coverage where the service areas overlap. The manner in which a network operator treats traffic associated with an MVNO is typically governed by a Service Level Agreement (SLA).
As designs for next generation networks, including so-called fifth generation (5G) networks, evolve, it is increasingly clear that there is interest in using resource sharing techniques from other networking fields including Network Functions Virtualization (NFV), which may be managed by a MANagement and Orchestration architectural framework (MANO) to allow a Service Provider (SP) to provide a virtual network (VN) to customers. By using virtualized infra-structure the provided VN can be customized to suit the needs of the customer.
These VNs may allow a UE to attach to physical infrastructure that is owned by a SP. Because a UE may not always be in an area served by the SP with whom the VN has an arrangement, there may arise a need for a SP to admit UEs for which the SP does not have AAA data.